Eavesdrop
by TearStar
Summary: Yusuke is in rage mode all because of what Kurama confessed to Tamaki… What did Kurama say anyway? YYH,OuranHSHC,Bleach characters used
1. Chapter 1

**Eavesdrop **

**By TearStar**

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Bleach and Ouran High School Host Club…

**14**

Chapter 1

**14**

Kurama sighed when he felt his hair blew all the way in front, covering his whole face.

"Yusuke." –Kurama flicked his hair replacing them back in place then looked back at Yusuke.

"OhayoKuramahh!" –Yusuke flicked Kurama's hair again.

"That's beginning to annoy me, Yusuke." –Kurama said, with a hidden warning beneath the line.

"All right, sorry… So, heard about it? There are transferee students coming today."

"I know."

The two of them walked together to school with Yusuke doing most of the talking.

"And… I heard about it. About you and Hiei-"

"Don't start it, Yusuke. I've moved on."

It has been half a year since Kurama and Hiei broke up because Hiei suddenly realized he doesn't like guys anymore and started dating Mokuro instead.

"Oh… well, that's good." –Yusuke reacted back.

They spent the rest of the walk in silence now, with Yusuke observing Kurama, closely…

'_Ok… it has been half a year and I guess Kurama's heart is mended now… I wonder if I could…_' –Yusuke looked at Kurama again. '_Maybe I could tell him…_'

Yusuke walked up and stopped in front Kurama.

"I need to tell you something, Kurama."

"And what might that be, Yusuke?"

"Uhm…" –Yusuke started to blush to his roots! '_Damn it! I said to myself blushing is forbidden at times like this!_'

"Yusuke?" –Kurama stood, waiting for Yusuke to continue.

"I-ah… You see I… I like guys too, you know."

"…I know that. We all know that."

"Y-You know?"

"You told us back in the island, remember?" –Kurama started to walk again.

"Wait! Wait!... Kurama… I like yo-"

"KYAHHHHHHH!"

"What is that, Yusuke?"

Yusuke's confession was drowned by the not-so-eardrum-crushing screams of their female schoolmates.

"What the hell?" –Yusuke looked in front and saw the commotion.

The transferee students arrived, aboard a very classy and expensive black limousine. A half-french, half-japanese blonde, prince type guy stepped out first.

"Ah, new school, new lovely ladies to bestow our love to." –Tamaki exclaimed. "Hello, my princess." He said as he took the hand of one girl.

"P-Princess? Me? I-I'm not fit to be a princess."

"Oh no no, my precious… please don't speak so harsh to your royal self. Perhaps, I am the servant here, and I am ready to serve you, if you may…mwah."

"Kyahhhh! Yes you may!"

More screams were heard as the Hitachiin twins and Kyouya stepped out of the car as well.

"Ah, My Lord is quite famous for a first day in new school." –Hikaru and Kaoru chorused.

"…" –Kyouya… just kept writing on his notebook. As always.

"Tch! Who do they think they are?" –Yusuke

"They're the Host Club of Ouran High School."

"Eh? Host Club? You mean, guys who-"

"Use their looks to give their time and affection to lovesick females who also have time in their hands." –Kurama explained as he walked past Yusuke.

"Oi Kurama! I was saying something, remember?"

"We're going to be late."

Kurama continued to walk past the commotion caused by the Host Club, but he didn't pass without being noticed by Tamaki's eyes…

"…Ah, hold it right there, fair lad." –Tamaki held Kurama by the wrist, Kyouya lifted his gaze from his note book and looked at who caught Tamaki's attention… and he himself was amazed.

"May I know your name?"

"Kurama."

"Hoh!" –the twins gathered on either side of Kurama and scrutinized him. "My lord! You never fail to notice beautiful guys… nice flowing red hair and green eyes."

The twins held Kurama's chin and kissed his cheeks. Kurama struggled out between the two and straightened his clothes.

"If you'd excuse us, we're late for our class. Come on, Yusuke."

"Uh-huh." –Yusuke followed closely behind.

Kurama was walking quite far now when Tamaki stood in front of him again.

"Join us." –Tamaki offered his hand to Kurama.

"You? Your club?"

"Yes! You are a beautiful lad and ladies would certainly appreciate you. Why not join us and bring fortune to ladies and make use of your beautiful blessing."

"Kurama, don't tell me you're gonna join?" –Yusuke asked.

"…No, I'm sorry." –Kurama denied.

Yusuke let out a sigh of relief.

**14**

Yusuke lined up behind Kurama at the cafeteria, eyeing a certain blonde following them around.

"He's very persistent." –Yusuke said as Tamaki ducked behind a flower pot, along with the twins. "Ha! As if we don't see them. They lack spying skills."

"Just let them believe we don't see them. They won't bother us further by that… I'll get Lunch set C with a slice of cake, please." –Kurama ordered.

Yusuke eyed Tamaki again…

'_Honestly, he doesn't look bad at all… actually I'm nervous about him. He might interfere between me and Kurama! Damn it!_'

"We have to recruit him into our Host Club!" –Tamaki dramatically said, as always.

"Yes, My Lord!" –the twins answered, like always.

Tamaki felt a poke on his shoulder. "Huh?"

"They can see you. No need to hide."

"Kyouya? They see us? We're in disguise!"

Tamaki presented their spy costume, quite scandalous and attention-catching in the midst of uniformed students actually.

"Just drop it. Do you really want him in?"

Tamaki eagerly nodded his head. Kyouya held him on the neck like mother cat and kitten.

"Eek, Mommy!"

Kyouya sat Tamaki on the cafeteria table and started.

"We're in the same class, he is intelligent, I must say."

"Oh! A genius type!"

"Genius-attractive type, My Lord!" –the twins butted-in.

"And… I've discovered he has a certain liking to…"

"To?"

**14**

Back at Yusuke and Kurama's dorm room…

"Kurama?" –Yusuke propped himself up on his bed, looking at Kurama on the other side.

"Yes?" –Kurama answered, lying on his own bed.

"…Do you remember what I was saying back there?"

"…You like guys?"

"Yeah…"

"So what about it?"

"I like you."

…Well, that came out quite fast.

'_Wait! That's not what I planned! I said to myself I'll open it with a heartwarming love speech then break it to him… what happened there? Anyway, the cat's out of the bag…_' –Yusuke scolded himself.

Kurama moved on his side, facing Yusuke across on the other bed. He repeatedly batted his eyes.

"What did you say, Yusuke?"

"…I like you, Kurama… Can we, like, you know, date?" –Yusuke blushed.

"…" –Kurama was speechless for a while. "Date?"

"Yeah." –Yusuke stood from his bed and sat beside Kurama on the fox's bed.

"Y-Yusuke…" –Kurama kind of panicked there, he's still lying down and Yusuke's leaning in quite… quite very close on top of him…

"I like you, Kurama…" –Yusuke knelt on Kurama, with his legs on either sides of Kurama's waist.

"Will You…" –Yusuke spread Kurama's hair on the pillow, Kurama swallowed.

"Go…" –Yusuke leaned and kissed Kurama's forehead.

"Out…" –Yusuke then kissed Kurama's lips.

"With me?" –He finished.

"Uhm… Yes, I would very much like to go out with you, Yusuke." –Kurama answered with a smile.

"YEAH!"

**14**

**TearStar:** Yosh! they're dating! But what about the persistent Host Club, and where is Ichigo? I thought this is a YYh, Bleach, OuranHSHC crossover?... ^_^ Chap 2!


	2. Chapter 2

**Eavesdrop**

**By TearStar**

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Bleach and Ouran High School Host Club…

**14**

Chapter 2

**14**

The next day of school started and the 1st day of Yusuke and Kurama's date is about to begin…

Yusuke escorted Kurama towards the school, shifting, moving, and looking around; acting bodyguard to Kurama.

"You don't have to be over-protective, Yusuke."

"No, we never know what that blonde host will do to get you in their Host Club."

They continued to walk until someone tried to step up in front of Kurama…

"Hold it right there, punk!" –Yusuke stopped him, pointing to an orange-head.

"Hmn? Who are you calling 'punk'?"

"You! Hair-bleached guy!" –Yusuke pointed.

"Me? I'm not a punk! I have a name, Kurosaki Ichigo. And I did not bleach my hair! That's natural."

"Ichigo, huh? How 'bout we get to know each other for a while…" –Yusuke said, inviting a fistfight.

"Yusuke! Ichigo! Don't even think about it." –Kurama stopped them before punches were thrown.

"You know him, Kurama?" –Yusuke in disbelief.

"Yes, he's a classmate of mine."

Ichigo threw his bag over his shoulder. "Thanks for this." He brought out a handkerchief and returned it to Kurama.

Yusuke almost crossed his eyes while watching the handkerchief transfer from Ichigo's hand to Kurama's…

"What the hell! Kurama? You lend your handky to this guy?"

"Yusuke, there's an explanation."

"We haven't even started to date yet! We're just beginning to, later after classes, and you're already lending your handky to other guys?"

"Yusuke…"

"Oi! Kurosaki!" -3 guys from another school showed up, one of them sporting a steel baseball bat.

"Tch, not again." –Ichigo dropped his bag for a while and faced the 3.

"You beat our member yesterday. And you're gonna pay for it today!"

Ichigo started fistfighting with the 3 guys, beating the guy with a bat first, then using it against the remaining two. Yusuke, on the other hand, enthusiastically watched Ichigo fight. After the fight was over, blood trickled out of the side of Ichigo's lip.

"That." –Kurama pointed. "That was the same reason I lent him my handky yesterday."

"Is that so…" –Yusuke circled Ichigo. "He fights?"

"…Oh no…" –Kurama hit his forehead with his palm.

"…I think we'll get along!"

"…" –Ichigo looked back at Yusuke and grinned.

Yusuke placed his arm around Ichigo. "Hello there, I'm Urameshi Yusuke."

"…I don't start the fights, they do."

"Exactly my situation, too!" –Yusuke exclaimed.

Ichigo placed his arm around Yusuke too. "Hey there, buddy."

"Ahahahaha!" –the two of them laughed together.

Kurama watched them. '_This is what I fear… these two 'always-gets-in-a-fight' guys to meet… Agh…_'

"I think I'm gonna have a headache, Yusuke."

**14**

"Are you sure about that, Kyouya?" –Tamaki wanting further confirmation.

"Yes."

"He likes…"

"Yes… I saw it."

"Hikaru! Kaoru!" –Tamaki stood on a pedestal which seems not there before…

"Yes, boss!"

"Invite Kurama over here!"

**14**

"See you tomorrow, class."

"Yes, Sir."

Kurama fixed his stuff and tried to ignore Yusuke for a while. The detective is at his side, pacing.

"Uhm… Kurama…" –Yusuke paced back and forth.

"Yes?"

"I have a problem…"

"What?"

"…I don't know where to take you on a first date."

"…Don't you think you shouldn't have disclosed that information? That's so minus points."

"Points? What points?"

"You-becoming-my-boyfriend points…?"

"…Oh… Ahaha! Actually I have somewhere in mind."

Yusuke took Kurama to a restaurant. A pretty decent one at that.

'_Well, that's good. At least he didn't take me to the arcades._'

"Kurama, our table's here… waiter, please!"

Kurama and Yusuke sat across each other, nervousness obvious on Yusuke; his hands are trembling!

"Uhm… Yusuke?"

"Hn?" –trying to look cool.

"Are you alright? You're trembling."

"O-Oh? Am I? Well… I-I… It's… I've liked you for so long now and this is the very first time I have alone time with you…" –Yusuke blushed again.

Kurama chuckled a little then smiled at Yusuke. He was so amused on the fact that the great Urameshi Yusuke, who defeated lots of strong demons is trembling and blushing in front of him; and is blushing harder the longer he stares at him. Moments later, their order arrived and they begun eating and conversing every once in between bites.

"Actually, I like you too, Yusuke."

"Mnn? Agh! Agh!"

"Y-Yusuke? Are you ok?"

"Argh…" –Yusuke choked on his food. Continued coughing until it was cleared. "W-What? Say that again? Foxboy?"

"I said, I like you too, Yusuke."

…Yusuke stared at Kurama for a loooong time… I guess a good 3 minutes passed there.

"You're not shitting me?"

"Iie, Yusuke? Why would I do that?"

"You really like me?"

"Yes. Very much." –now it's Kurama who's blushing.

"ArigatoGozaimasuKami!" –Yusuke praised.

Yusuke blinked a few times then a grin is starting to form. Kurama started to smile too.

"Soooo does that mean I'm your boyfriend now?"

"Hmm… Since we both like each other and known each other for years now, there's no more point on lengthening this. Ok, I'm answering you."

"Alright! Courtship: demon way. sir…" –Yusuke spoke to himself, with arms crossed and head nodding.

**14**

"WHAT?" –Tamaki screamed at the top of his lungs.

"He denied to come here. And he's out there, dating."

"Girls?"

"No… a guy." –the twins disclosed.

Tamaki gave out a drama-queen cry then sulked in his little dark corner; growing mushrooms.

"What guy?" –Kyouya asked.

"Yusuke Urameshi. The guy he was with before." –Kaoru.

"Yeah, the badboy type." –Hikaru added.

"Ha!" –Tamaki recovered and an idea sparked in his mind.

"What is it, Tamaki?... don't tell me… huh!" –Kyouya figured out too.

"Yes, Mommy! We will recruit Yusuke too! We're going to have a new love team. The 'goodboy and badboy' team!"

In Tamaki's mind theater, he pictures the host club with Yusuke and Kurama in it and more satisfied ladies than before.

'_Yusuke, you fought again?_'

'_They started it._'

_Kurama dropped his book then rushed at Yusuke's side to tend on his bleeding lip._

'_It's ok, Kurama. You don't have to patch it up or something._'

'_Who said I'm gonna patch it up?_'

_Kurama slowly leaned in and kissed Yusuke's lip…_

"Ahhh, so wonderful!" –Tamaki striking his pose.

**14**

Yusuke whistled his way back into their room. Kurama is bathing and he decided to surprise him with some ice cream the moment he steps out of the bathroom.

"Hey Foxboy! You coming out anytime soon?" –Yusuke hollered by the bathroom door.

"Yes, just a few moments more."

"You better be 'coz I have a surprise for you!"

"…That better be not a hentai surprise."

"No! It's not!... and I'm not a hentai!"

"…Coming out."

Yusuke grinned then stepped back from the door; he hid the ice cream behind him and…

"Tadah!" –Yusuke presented the sugar-cone strawberry ice cream the very second Kurama came out.

"Woah!... Yusuke?"

"Liked it?"

Kurama took it and smiled. Yusuke sat back on his bed and watched Kurama brush his hair. A few minutes passed, Kurama's phone rang. Kurama answered it.

"Hello."

"Kurama?"

"…Ichigo?"

"Oh? Hey, ichigo!" –Yusuke jumped to Kurama's side.

The next happenings didn't suit Yusuke's taste… Kurama shooed him silent then stood from his chair. Kurama kept speaking on the phone with Ichigo…

"…Uh-huh… ok… I'll pick you up."

Kurama ended the conversation then looked at Yusuke.

"…You're picking him up? Where? Why?" –Yusuke investigated.

"He's on his way here. He said he wanted to see our dorm."

"Oh…"

After 10 minutes, Kurama came back with Ichigo and someone new to Yusuke's eyes. Yusuke sneaked up on Kurama and whispered…

"Kurama? Who's that big-boobs girl?"

"Y-Yusuke? Shh… that's Inoue, Ichigo's friend." –Kurama whispered back.

"Oh… How come we don't have a big-boobs character in our series, Kurama?"

Kurama raised an eyebrow and sported a complete befuddled look.

"Nice place, Kurama-kun." –Inoue commented.

"Ah, yes. Thank you."

Yusuke stopped the whisperings and stared at Inoue, or rather at her big… Inoue looked back at him, then Ichigo noticed.

"Ah, that's Yusuke Urameshi. Yusuke, this is Inoue." –Ichigo formally introduced them.

"Nice to meet you, Yusuke-kun."

"Ah! Yeah, you too."

**14**

"Hurry up, Yusuke!" –Screamed the very mad Kurama.

"Just a few seconds more!" –Yusuke hurried around the room.

He woke up late, if he doesn't move fast, they'll end up late on their first class. One more stroke to his gelled up hair and he stepped out their room.

"You better not repeat that again. I have a quiz on my first class. I should have just left you here and went ahead."

"Don't do that Kurama! Those rich kids might do something to you when you go to school alone." –Yusuke worried.

"…Do you think I will let that happen?"

"…Well…"

Kurama sighed and signaled that they should get going. Both of them practically ran towards the school gate and dashed to their own respective classes.

"Ahh, gomen, sensei." –Kurama apologized, he got late.

The professor stared at him with irritated eyes. Then he sat next to Ichigo, with Kyouya eyeing him closely.

"Kurama? What happened?" –Ichigo whispered.

"Yusuke woke up late."

"Oh… good thing you're just in time. He was just about to say the first question."

"Really? Thank heavens…" –Kurama looked in his bag to get a piece of paper from his notebook when he realized it's not there.

"Gah, my notebook… where could it be…"

Kurama looked back on the earlier events. He remembered well he put it in his bag. And remembered, there was a moment, when they were running, that he felt something hit the heel of his shoes… it was his notebook.

"Oagh… Ichigo? Do you have spare paper? I… lost my notebook." –Kurama asked, embarrassment obvious in his voice.

"Yeah."

Ichigo handed over a piece of paper just in time for the first question. So Kurama's day went on like that, he kept on asking paper from Ichigo for lesson notes. Ichigo doesn't really mind. The orange-head even gave him his extra notebook.

"That's yours."

"You're giving it to me?"

"Yeah. It's just a notebook anyway."

"Thank you."

Ichigo smiled back at Kurama. "It's lunchtime, you're not eating?"

"Uh…"

"Waiting for Yusuke, huh?"

"Yes. He's schedule lets him eat lunch 30 minutes more from my lunch sched."

"Then, let's just wait for him at the cafeteria."

"Ok."

Yusuke stretched from his seat then stood. He went to Kurama's room to fetch him for lunch. He now regrets not matching his schedule with Kurama's. Kurama has an hour and a half free time, exactly at lunch time too. While him, got a schedule half an hour late compared to Kurama's. He looked in Kurama's classroom but the fox's not there.

"Oh, Yusuke-kun?" –Inoue greeted.

"Oh, hi. Have you seen Kurama?"

"He's at the cafeteria."

"Oh, thanks."

"Oh wait! Can you please give this to Ichigo?"

"Huh?"

"He's eating lunch with Kurama."

"Well, ok." –Yusuke took the little red box from Inoue.

Heading to the cafeteria, Yusuke got curious on what the box contain. He has been trying hard not to suddenly burst it open. Lucky for him, he quickly spotted Kurama; laughing with Ichigo.

"You might choke, foxy." –Yusuke stood beside Kurama.

"Haha-oh? Yusuke!" –Kurama moved to let Yusuke sit beside him. "Ichigo's so funny."

Yusuke looked at Ichigo who has just recovered from teary laughter. "Hey there, Yusuke!"

"Yeah… oh, I remembered. Inoue asked me to give this to you."

Ichigo took the red box and opened it. Yusuke eyed it closely… it's a badge.

"What's that?" –he asked.

"Ahh… I… well since all of us here had dealt with spirits; this is a shinigami badge… Renji must have sent it for me."

"Shinigami? You mean… you deal with spirits too?" –Kurama.

"Yes. See, I just accidentally happened to replace a shinigami in her job."

"So you have spiritual powers too?" –Yusuke asked in a low voice.

"Yes… just like the two of you. Famous spirit world fighters."

"You heard of us?" –Kurama was surprised.

"Yeah. The no. 1 Captain in soul society meets with Koenma once in a while. So we know about you guys."

"Huh! We're famous Kurama!" –Yusuke looked at Kurama, eyebrows moving up and down; kind of feeling proud.

And so the three of them ate together sharing experiences on demons and spirits… without knowing the twins are on their tail…

"What are they talking about, Hikaru?"

"I don't know, Kaoru. All I hear is spirit power, demons, etc. They must have gone mad…"

The twins looked at each other, then just shrugged their shoulders.

**14**

"See you tomorrow, Kurama." –Ichigo bade goodbye at the end of their class.

"Yes. And thank you again for the notebook. And pen." –Kurama sheepishly smiled.

As the day progressed, with Kurama losing his notebook and Ichigo giving him a new one, unfortunately his pen lost ink too… and Ichigo gave him a pen. Kurama insists that he would just borrow the items and give them back or he would just replace them tomorrow, but Ichigo rejected. 'That's all yours now' the Shinigami would say.

"See you tomorrow!" –Kurama waved goodbye to Ichigo.

Somehow, after all the misfortunes he experienced today, Kurama still felt happy because of the new things he learned. Especially about Ichigo. Being Shinigami and all those stuff they all share experience with; Kurama was happy that there is someone who understands him aside from those in his Yu Yu Hakusho world.

"Hmn, I guess I'd be spending more time with Ichigo."

**14**

**TearStar: **What did he say? _ Chap 3 friends!


	3. Chapter 3

**Eavesdrop**

**By TearStar**

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Bleach and Ouran High School Host Club…

**14**

Chapter 3

**14**

The following week…

Kurama did what he said, he had been spending a lot of time with Ichigo lately… and lesser time with his boyfriend…

"You can't come with me today?" –Yusuke questioned.

"I'm really sorry, Yusuke. We could date in our dorm later anyway."

"But Kurama! That's no fun!"

"I really have to skip today. I have a class related meeting." –Kurama calmly explained.

"Projects?"

"No. Reports and term papers."

"…Well, that is hell. Come to think of it. We also have reports coming this week."

"See. And I guess you're not cooperating well." –Kurama pouted to a direction behind Yusuke.

Yusuke looked back and saw his groupmate; his mad groupmate.

"Yusuke! We were waiting for hours and you're just here!"

"Can we meet tomorrow?"

"No! We planned meeting for the report last week. 4 times at that! You skipped all of them! You can't skip now, the report's tomorrow!" –Yusuke's groupmate further scolded the detective.

"Grr… if only you knew I saved your race and world hundreds of times against demons." –Yusuke whispered to himself.

…And so the two of them proceeded on their own group meetings for various class reports coming this week.

**14**

Yusuke chew hard on his steak and sipped loudly from his cola. It has been a week of no dates and alone time with his boyfriend. If he's free, Kurama's not. And If he's busy, Kurama has time. He curses their schedule difference. He really really miss Kurama. He wanted to take him out on a date. Sure, they're roommates at the dorm but they always spend time there to attend on their homeworks and other school stuff. They don't really get to relax and enjoy with each other.

"Yusuke…" –Kurama scolded, annoyed from all the noise.

"Kuramahh! I hate school."

"Hmn? Why?"

"Because it's keeping us busy and away from dating!"

Kurama chuckled. "Don't worry, it's just 2 weeks of it."

"Ha! Oh, let's date later then. I don't have group meetings today."

"I can't. I'll research and organize my term paper. You're not starting your term paper yet?"

"…I don't want to." –Yusuke leaned on the table.

"Yusuke? That's not good. You should start it. Don't cram papers, Yusuke. You might fail."

"…I'm used to it."

"Don't be. I'll hate you if you fail."

"…The Host Club's not disturbing you anymore, huh?" –Yusuke maneuvered.

"Don't change the topic. And who says they're not?"

And as if on cue, Tamaki appeared beside Kurama. After a few lines of speech, the host prince handed out a small box, offering it to Kurama. Kurama looked at it and hope it doesn't hold something that would force him to use his powers. Tamaki prompted and insisted Kurama to take it.

"Please, Kurama. I've personally picked this for you."

"Uh-accepting this doesn't mean I also accept your invitation to join the Host Club." –Kurama took it.

"Of course. It's just a plain gift, nothing behind it." –Tamaki assured.

Yusuke watched the blonde prince walk away with a smile after Kurama accepted his little gift. Then he shifted his gaze to his boyfriend. Kurama is holding the box and examining it, then a few seconds later Kurama opened it. A small smile crept on his face on the content of the box: a slice of cake.

"Hnn, don't tell me you're considering joining the Host Club." –Yusuke deadpanned.

"No. But, I really appreciate the cake. Eat it with me?" –Kurama invited.

Yusuke limply and lazily slid in their dorm room, clearly did not enjoy the group meeting.

"Kurama? Kurama are you home yet?"

Yusuke called and looked around the room but Kurama isn't in yet. He brought out his phone and dialed…

**14**

Kurama heard his phone ringing and answered it.

"Hello."

"Kurama? Where are you? It's kind of late. What kind of group meeting is that?"

"I'm sorry. We're at a fastfood chain. Just a few minutes more, Yusuke."

"What are you meeting about anyway. I'm already in our room… come home."

"A little while more, ok?"

"Ehhh… ok." –Yusuke reluctantly agreed.

Kurama put down his phone and went back to talking.

"Is that Yusuke?"

"Yes. What were we talking about, Ichigo?" –Kurama refreshed as he took a sip from his coke float.

"Oh!...Wait a second…" –Ichigo took a tissue and wiped the side of Kurama's lips. "Some spills…"

Kurama smiled and continued conversing with Ichigo.

**14**

**TearStar:** _


	4. Chapter 4

**Eavesdrop**

**By TearStar**

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Bleach and Ouran High School Host Club…

**14**

Chapter 4

**14**

"Yusuke? Do you think I should trim my hair?" –Kurama asked him.

"Hn? … it's pretty ok." –Yusuke answered; not looking up from the magazine he's reading.

Kurama's asking a lot of questions lately. But it's ok for Yusuke, he misses Kurama a lot. These past few days, he seldom goes out with his boyfriend; school's getting pretty busy for both of them. Worse, they're in different classes.

"…I think it's getting too long… don't you think?"

"No, it's perfectly fine."

"…You're not even looking, Yusuke." –Kurama deadpanned.

"Oh… Seriously, you don't have to trim it." –Yusuke said, now looking up.

Kurama gave him a frown then turned back to his dresser. Yusuke return to reading the magazine and came upon an article entitled: signs that your girlfriend is cheating on you.

'_Is she cheating on you? This article will help you…_'

"Mnn, interesting…"

Yusuke read through the article and came upon the no.3 sign.

'_She's more conscious now on how she looks like._'

Yusuke blinked a few times then looked at Kurama.

"Hmn… Nah! It's not."

Then he came upon this another paragraph saying:

'…_And she keeps talking about this new funny guy at the office/school everyday._'

Yusuke looked back again at Kurama… '_Come to think of it…_'

Yusuke recalled the moments Kurama would talk about Ichigo and his friend; mostly about Ichigo; and that's everytime too.

"Hmmnn…" –Yusuke continued reading.

"Yusuke, do you think my new perfume smells better than before?" –Kurama asked.

"I can't smell it from here."

Kurama walked closer then held the perfume at Yusuke's nose.

"Mmm, yeah, it does."

Yusuke continued reading…

'_And she shaves her armpits or legs more often than usual then buys a new perfume or shampoo or so… neat, huh? But are you sure that those goods are for you?_'

"Eghh…"

Yusuke almost dropped the magazine. '_What the hell?_' Yusuke closed the magazine and just decided to take a nap for a while.

"Yusuke? You're sleeping?"

"Yeah…"

"Lock the door, ok?"

"It's weekend, you're going out?"

"Yeah."

"For what?"

"I'm gonna tutor Ichigo about Calculus."

"Eghh!" –Yusuke squeezed the pillow on that.

"I'll be back at around 5, I guess. See you later."

And with that, Kurama left. And with Yusuke…

'_He's spending too much time with Ichigo lately!_'

**14**

5 o'clock arrived and Kurama's still not back. Yusuke walked back and forth, nasty thoughts creeping in his mind…

"What if Kurama's tutoring him about Biology now? Then they came on the reproductive system topic? Then Ichigo asked about erection and ejaculation and then Kurama… then Ichigo… and and... ?"

Yusuke shook his head then dialed his phone. Kurama's phone kept ringing but foxboy's not answering.

"He's not answering? Maybe they're at it!"

"Hello, Yusuke?" –Then Kurama answered.

"Ah! …Kurama?"

"…What's wrong?"

"…Where are you? YOU SAID YOU'RE COMING HOME AT 5! IT'S ALREADY 5:30!"

Kurama moved the phone away from his ear for a while.

"I'm on my way, my train got stuck."

'_What 'train' got stuck? Ahhh!_' . "What 'train'?"

"…Yusuke, will you shut your hentai thoughts for a while. Train, as in the train you ride in going from place to place?"

"Oh… Hey! I'm a teenage human and demon! Can't blame me! Blame my hormones!"

"…There… It's back on track again… you hear? Sound of train, right?"

"Why are you so defensive?"

"Defensive? It's you who's suspecting nasty things."

"You're always with Ichigo lately!"

"Because we're classmates."

"…Well… yeah… But Kurama-"

"Yusuke. Are you jealous?"

"…"

"…Don't be. You are my boyfriend, I love you… and your hormones."

"Kurama!... well… Do you really love me?"

"Of course."

"…Come home now. Quick. My hormones miss you. Hehehehe."

"Ah-Tell them to wait."

"Ahahaha!... Kurama… s-sorry… I-I thought you're… cheating on me…"

"…Cheating on you?"

"…Huhuhu-I'm sorry!" –Yusuke started to wail of guilt.

"? Yusuke? Stop crying!"

"Hnnhuhu-I'm sorry! I'm a bad boyfriend!"

"Yusuke, I'll be there in a while."

**14**

**TearStar:** Hahahaha…Yusuke… ^O^ But is Kurama 'really' not cheating? _


	5. Chapter 5

**Eavesdrop**

**By TearStar**

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Bleach and Ouran High School Host Club…

**14**

Chapter 5

**14**

Yusuke and Kurama are approaching a month of dating and occasional fights. Kurama quarrels him whenever he learned he and Ichigo got into a fight together.

"They started it!" –Yusuke threw his hands up.

"Yeah." –Ichigo backed up.

"… Go to your class now, Yusuke." –Kurama ordered, with arms crossed.

Yusuke did, knowing the anger will pass. Ichigo started to walk to, after Yusuke.

"Ope! Ichigo, where are you going?"

"Ah… to my class?"

"We're classmates! Come in here!"

"Konnichiwa!...Nahhh, Kurama. You're getting too stressed. Why don't you come with us first?" –Hikaru invited.

"Where?"

"To our club place, you'll get to relax there." –Kaoru said, with an embrace.

Thinking he could really relax there…

"…Hai. I'll come."

The Hitachiins grinned, invite Kurama plan is a success today.

**14**

"Welcome! Kurama my dear." –Tamaki bowed to Kurama, reaching for his hand. "Take a seat."

"Uh-Thank you, Tamaki."

"My Lord, why don't you help Kurama relax? He's been stressed lately."

"Is that so, Hikaru? Alright! Sit back and relax, Kurama."

Tamaki walked away from Kurama, Kyouya followed him with his stare. Tamaki bowed once again and pulled a curtain then out came his piano.

"You play piano, Tamaki?" –Kurama, surprised and amazed.

"Yes. And it's an honor to play for you, Kurama."

And so Tamaki sat and began playing the piano. He played 3 pieces and totally got Kurama in a relaxed mood.

"Did you like it?"

"Yes… Can you play again?" –Kurama requested.

"Sure. Who am I to turn down my precious guest's request?"

**14**

Yusuke walked out of his classroom, heading straight towards Kurama's room, who's classes finished earlier…

"Man, I hope his anger's gone now…"

Then he spotted Ichigo walking out.

"Oi! Ichigo! Is Kurama ok now?"

"Yeah… he got out earlier than me, with the Hitachiin twins."

"What? The twins?"

"Yeah, I heard they're going to their club."

"Ahhh noooo!"

Yusuke dashed madly down the hall, heading to the club's room.

**14**

"That was so great, Tamaki."

Tamaki grabbed a seat beside Kurama. He begun talking business.

"So… I heard…"

"You heard what?" –Kurama, guarding against possible advances.

"That you like Ichigo."

"Kurama!" –Yusuke stopped right in front the club doors, he slightly opened the door, making sure he's in the right place… then he heard…

"…That you like ichigo."

"…Yes, I like ichigo very much."

'…_What? Is that Kurama? I can't be mistaken for that voice… it is Kurama. And what did he say?_' –Yusuke, listening closely by the door.

"Yes, I like Ichigo. Very much. We're always together, everyday."

'_Kyagh! Kurama… likes Ichigo?_' –Yusuke sniffed back, fighting back some welling tears. '_Damn that Ichigo!_'

**14**

Ichigo walked passed some more classrooms and stopped in front one classroom, calling for someone.

"What took you so long?" –Rukia punched him on the cheek.

"Agh… I have classes too, you know?"

Rukia gathered her things and started walking away with Ichigo.

"…So… are we okay now? I said sorry, right?" –Ichigo asked.

He just admitted he likes Rukia but they had a fight a week ago.

"…I guess."

"What kind of answer is that?"

"Alright! …we're ok now. I'm not mad at you anymore."

"Thanks…"

Ichigo looked at Rukia in the eyes and embraced her.

"ICHIGOOOO!" –until Yusuke came running.

"Oi! Yusuke! What's up-"

Ichigo got a punch, on the same cheek Rukia punched.

"You traitor!" –Yusuke heaved of anger.

"What are you saying? Traitor? Me?"

"Yeah! You, baka!"

"Baka you! You're the idiot, I don't know what you're saying."

"You're fooling me! You're with Kurama when I'm not, right! You're fucking stealing Kurama from me!"

"…" –Ichigo didn't answer.

"Wait. Who's Kurama, Ichigo?" –Rukia asked, mad again.

"Wait, Rukia. I don't know what he's talking about."

"Hmph!" –Rukia slapped Ichigo then ran off.

"Rukia!"

"Heh! Serves you right. You traitor. For stealing Kurama from me."

"I did not do that!"

"Liar!"

"Baka!"

"Gyahhh!"

**14**

Tamaki had once again invited Kurama into the Host Club but Kurama denied. Tamaki looked at the twins, wanting to know what the two are looking at down there.

"What are you watching, Hikaru, Kaoru?"

"Hehehe, a fistfight. Yusuke versus Ichigo. Place your bet, My Lord."

"What? Yusuke?" –Kurama ran out the room the moment he heard it.

Down the building, he saw Yusuke and Ichigo throwing punches and kicks to each other.

"Yusuke! Ichigo!"

"Grrr! We'll settle this once and for all. Stay away, Kurama!"

"What? Why'd you two suddenly fight?"

"I will not give you up against this punk, Kurama!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You like him right? You're together everyday."

"…What. Are you. Saying. Yusuke?"

"I heard it! In the Host Club! I heard you say you like Ichigo. Very much."

"…" –Kurama looked at Yusuke. Then at Ichigo, who's really confused right now… then Kurama began to…

Kurama began to laugh!

"Hmm-Ahahahahaha! Yusuke! Baka!"

Yusuke stood there, not getting what's happening.

"I like Ichigo… we're together everyday…" –Kurama still, chuckling.

"What's so funny? You see? You said it again. You're admitting it?"

"No… Look Yusuke… the Ichigo that I meant is this."

Kurama held up Ichigo… a strawberry. A basket of strawberry, that is.

"Eehh? St-Strawberry?" –Yusuke was surprised… and embarrassed.

"Strawberry in Japanese is ichigo, right?"

Yusuke paled of embarrassment and looked back at Ichigo; who's not looking very happy.

"Ah-hehe… Ichigo-kun, we could talk this over."

"…Rukia got mad at me because of a misinterpretation…"

"Ah-I could explain to her!"

"Grr…YUSUKE!"

Ichigo begun beating Yusuke to a pulp.

Wakas / The End

**14**

**TearStar: **^_^ Oh my God… There. This is my first crossover. Sorry if there are typo errors. Thank you for your time. Until next time! ^o^


End file.
